


Fragile Hope

by Lover_of_Stories_and_Music19



Series: Escape to a New Life [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_Stories_and_Music19/pseuds/Lover_of_Stories_and_Music19
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Seraphine Adams spent most of her life concealed from the twisted world outside. When someone rats her family out, she is left as the only survivor thanks to the mercy of a strangely familiar doctor. Once she is reintroduced to society, she must adjust to a new life, new friends, and a horrifying reality.
Relationships: Bobby (We Happy Few)/Original Character(s)
Series: Escape to a New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056545
Kudos: 7





	1. The Very Bad Thing

"Darling, I don't think I was the only one who 'ad the idea of giving our children sleeping nightshade," Serenity said, entering the kitchen where her husband sat. She held out a small stalk. "I only found this small bit o' berries. Is it going to be enough to prevent their departure?"

David looked at the batch and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I can only hope that we can give enough to the both of them. Look, pluck them and crush them in the pestle and mortar while I figure how much I need to give them, and we'll go from there."

Serenity nodded and started to pluck the berries from the shoot, unaware of the young boy watching them from the top of the stairs. He skulked back into a bedroom, where his little sister lay.

"They're going to kill us," the seven-year-old said, shutting the door before climbing onto the bed.

"But Mummy said she was jus' making us sleep for a while," the toddler cooed, looking at her brother with big eyes.

"Yeah, she said that, but mummies usually mean something else when they say other things. Didn't you hear about what Mrs. Boyle did to Anne and Lizzy? Maybe you and I should run away before they can feed us those berries," the boy defiantly murmured.

"But Margaret ran too!"

"Right, right.... and besides, where would we go. I don't think we could get to somewhere safe in the Gardens before the constables came for us."

"Mummy and Daddy will help us."

"I sure hope so, sis. But whatever happens, I'll make sure you don't get on that train, even if I have to fight the Germs myself!"

The little girl hugged the boy. "Thanks, Wes. I love you."

Wesley sighed and hugged back. "I love you too, Seraphine."

A knock on the door startled them before Serenity opened the door and walked in with David. "Seraphine, dear, I want you to lay back. It's going to be okay. You'll wake up soon."

"Wait, what about me?" Wesley asked. "Aren't I going to eat some nightshade?"

Serenity fixed him with a strange look before sighing. "I'm afraid not, Wesley. There's not enough nightshade for the two of you."

"But the constables will be searching the houses any minute for any hidden child! What are you going to do to me? Aren't I staying too?"

David placed a hand on the frightened child's shoulders as Serenity started to feed Seraphine the potent berries. "Listen, son, we're trying our best to come up with a solution. I know you think we should have every answer just because we're older and therefore wiser, but I'm afraid we're stumped. We'll try to think of something if possible, but we-"

A fist banged on the front door, startling David and Wesley, and a gravelly voice snarled, "Open up, Mr. and Mrs. Adams! You're only making this harder on yourselves!"

David quickly stood up and rushed downstairs to open the door, but was quickly knocked aside as three constables shoved the door open and made their way in.

"Where are the young 'uns?" Constable Morris, the owner of the rough-sounding voice, barked.

"Th-They're upstairs, but Seraphine-"

"Constable Lewis, Constable Ward, retrieve the children," Morris ordered, holding David firmly the shoulder to prevent his resistance while the other two tramped upstairs, straight toward the open door. But when they walked in, they saw a frightened woman and a devastated little boy holding the remains of what seemed to be a deceased toddler.

Constable Ward walked halfway down the flight. "Uh, Constable Morris, there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"You know what to do if the families resist," Morris said without looking in his coworker's direction.

"N-No, the lil' girl's dead."

Morris quickly relinquished his grasp and stomped upstairs to inspect the scenario. As soon as he stepped through the door, he almost his balance as Wesley flung himself at him, gnashing his teeth.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" he hissed.

Morris grimaced before grabbing the boy and tossing him to Lewis and Ward. "Hold the boy tight," he ordered, watching the boy squirm in their firm grip for just a moment before going to inspect the little girl.

"No-" Serenity protested before Morris sent a threatening glare in her direction, shutting her up with the exception of small, nervous whimpers.

He sat on the bed and took Seraphine's little arm into his hand while he checked her pulse with the other. There was nothing but silence as he waited for about fifteen seconds for a pulse. He only felt one small beat at the seventh mark, but nothing else. He then took his glove off and touched her cheek and forehead to find that it was hot. He stood up and pulled his glove back on. "Not quite dead, but very close. She must have influenza."

"So.... should we take her too?" Constable Lewis asked.

"No, of course not. I don't think the Germans would be too pleased with us putting a dead child on he train. This little boy, however, will have to go."

"Mummy! Please!" Wesley gasped, thrashing in Lewis's and Ward's grips. "Mummy, Daddy, save me! I don't want to go!"

Instead of making a move to stop them, Serenity just looked at Wesley, and for the first time he could see the emptiness in her eyes as she held Seraphine's little hand and rubbed it affectionately. "Goodbye, Wesley. Take care of yourself," she said with barely concealed apathy.

Wesley flew into a rage, realizing that his mother had sacrificed him for his little sister without a second thought. "MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU?! LET ME GO! PLEASE! I CAN'T LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE WITH HER! DAD, HELP!" he shrieked as the constables started to pull him downstairs.

Morris followed the constables but stopped in front of David. He sighed and lightly touched his helmet. "My sincerest apologies, sir, for your son's departure and your daughter's death. I hope that the rest of your day can be spent in comfort knowing that, in the end, this is all for the greater good," he said in a soft-spoken voice before he walked outside after his team.

"'The greater good'," David muttered. "What kind of greater good requires children to be taken from their homes?"

But he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard sniffling. "Serenity?" he called, looking into the room to see tears welling up in her eyes, regret starting to spread across her face.

"What 'ave I done?" she whispered. "To a little boy.... to Wesley.... why did I-"

"Serenity, what's wrong?" David asked, stepping towards her.

"No," she said in a guilt-ridden tone, putting a hand out to stop him. "I want to be alone. Please."

He wanted to protest, but saw the desperation in her eyes. "Alright. We'll talk later," he said, closing the door and heading off elsewhere.

~

Seraphine had no idea how long she had been asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she found that the room was dark save for a dimly lit candle on the nightstand and she could barely see the moon peeking through the window. "Mm... Mummy?" she murmured, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Mummy?" she called a bit louder, but still no one answered. She slipped off the bed and reached up to open the door. When she did, the bright lights of the kitchen lit up the stairs, and she silently clambered down the stairs as she listened to her parents talk.

"I don't understand, Serenity. You told me that there was only a small twig of nightshade berries," David said, looking nauseated and disgusted.

"I know I did," Serenity said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I lied."

"You... you mean to tell me you could have brought more berries and we could have both our son and our daughter now?" David asked, fingers curling into a fist. "I just- why did you do it, Serenity? Why would you willingly give up our son to the Germans?"

Serenity slammed her hand on the table out of frustration and sorrow and shouted, "I was ashamed, okay? You know that when I 'ad him, I was not married, and his father 'ad left us. I.... I wanted 'im out of the picture because I wanted to start over with Seraphine, and it only occurred to me after Wesley was taken away that I should not 'ave been frustrated with 'im, but 'is father!"

"Jesus Christ, Serenity, what the hell is wrong with you?!" David growled, resting his head against the wall and sighing for a moment before a small footstep caught his attention. He turned around, eyes widening with horror. "Oh, Lord, Sera..."

Serenity turned around, her eyes widening as well. "Seraph, my darlin', I..."

Seraphine looked at her mother with abhorrence, eyes brimming with tears. "You did what, Mother?"


	2. Fourteen Years Later

"I'm so tired," a young woman sighed as she sipped her toasted chicory and looked out the window down to the world below.

That young woman was Seraphine, now aged 16, nearing 17, watching as the people of Inis Holm went about their days as if there was nothing wrong, nothing underlying like a years-long dormant volcano suddenly nearing eruption.

"I'm so envious of you," she murmured. "You are free, and I'm stuck in here, although I know your freedom comes at a cost. Mother and Dad keep saying they'll find a way to set me free, but I suspect they'll keep me in here forever, all alone."

Her voice cracked with the word "alone". "Alone.... when was the last time I had spoken to someone who wasn't my mother or father?"

Tears started to pour down her face as memories of happier times flooded into her mind, when she was free and played with all her friends, children like her who still lived, and there was no apparent betrayal in sight. "I miss you, Wesley. I miss you, Nellie. I miss all of you, my dear friends."

She sniffed and sat on her bed, shaking as she quietly sobbed for a few minutes. She took her nearby handkerchief and wiped her eyes and blew her nose before standing up and going to the window again to look at everyone again, only to find her attention drawn to the horizon.

"One day I'm going to get out of here. One day, I'll going to spread my wings and never come back ever again," she said softly, a soft yearning in her eyes. She sighed. "One day..."

Then the television started to play a glorious fanfare! Uncle Jack was on!

Seraphine weakly smiled, looking at the clock. "That's right, it's News Hour, isn't it? Maybe I'll work on a plan to escape after this episode. Oh, Uncle Jack, let me forget the pains of the past. Let me forget the longing of my old friends, and the anger that I've grown so tired of."

"Welcome to News Hour!" Uncle Jack's jovial voice rang throughout the room. "All sorts of amazing things have been going on in Wellington Wells! I'm sure you're as excited as I am to know about them! To start, a doctor, who has asked to remain anonymous, has discovered that a couple in Inis Holm, on 29 Acacia Road, has been hiding a young woman for the past fourteen years! Can you imagine? Would be quite clever if they had remembered to give her some Joy."

Seraphine's smile quickly fell, and ice seemed to form in her stomach. 29 Acacia Road.... a couple.... making her seem dead.... Seraphine went pale. "Jack, you're not-"

"As we're speaking, the doctor who reported the matter is on his way with a few cohorts and some bobbies to sort the matter out. So we don't have to worry about such filthy sneaking Downers anymore," Uncle Jack said with a casual laugh, as if he hadn't just rung their death knell.

Seraphine quickly stood up, shutting the television off. "Shit! I've got to warn them!" She practically ripped the door open as she fled down the stairs. "Mom! Dad!"

BANG! The front door burst open, and a couple masked men in uniform fixed her with a stare that caused her to stop so abruptly she nearly fell. She caught it just as Constable Morris walked in.

"Well, I'll be damned. Little Miss Seraphine Adams, alive and well," Morris said with a click of his tongue and a barely visible shake of the head.

"Seraphine, get back upstairs!" David shouted, rushing from the kitchen with his fists raised.

"You're not going to lay a finger on her!" Serenity hissed, rushing down the stairs with a rotting cricket bat with nails hammered into it sporadically.

"Leighton, Whistler, get the girl," Morris said as Seraphine fled upstairs. "Ward, Lewis, let's apprehend these criminals."

Constables Leighton and Whistler were hot on the teen's tail as the doctors walked in with bone saws to assist in the fight, save for one, who slowly headed past the brawl to follow the other two bobbies who were bursting through Seraphine's door, knocking her over.

"Thought you'd get away, didn't you?" Whistler said with a mocking laugh.

The lone doctor watched them grab the frightened girl by her arms, and sneered as Leighton looked her up and down.

"You're a pretty girl," he said. "Perhaps before we send you on holiday with your parents, I can treat you to one of the fine things in life."

"Drop her," the doctor said, stepping into view with a stone-cold stare.

"Doctor Greene!" Whistler gasped, quickly relenting.

"You too, Leighton. Let her go."

"But we were-"

"NOW!" Dr. Greene barked, and Leighton, not one to challenge a doctor's orders, reluctantly obeyed.

"Ow..." Seraphine murmured softly, sitting on the bed and rubbing her arms where the bobbies had a vice grip.

He slowly stepped forward, and despite the mask and goggles covering his face, he seemed a bit.... surprised and curious. "Miss Seraphine Adams."

She glanced at him as if in confirmation.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond, her eyes wide with fear.

"We're not going to hurt you," he assured her.

She glanced at Leighton and Whistler before back at Dr. Greene.

"Well, I won't, at least," he said. "How would you like to get out of this house?"

"Will anyone else hurt me?" she finally asked.

"Not on my watch, or I'll fight them all by myself!" he said in a haughty and confident voice.

There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes before it died down and she asked, "Why would you care for me? I'm a... Downer, aren't I, whatever that is?"

"You don't have to be, dear one. If you'll just come with me, I'll help bring you back into society. You can even keep this house if you wish when we're done."

She was silent as she thought for a moment. "Will I see my parents again?"

He hesitated for a moment. "The, uh, the constabulary may send them on a temporary holiday before allowing them to return, but that will be for them to decide. So don't worry about it for now, dearie. Just do as you're told, and everything will be right as rain."

"Sir, I don't think-" Leighton began before sighing and starting over. "Look, are you sure we don't want to send her on holiday too?"

"First off, Constable Leighton, she is innocent in what her parents did. She is not to be punished for her fear and uncertainty, that will go away eventually. Secondly, I should remind you that I have a bone saw and that I will remove your particular bone," he threatened.

"Message received, sir," Leighton sighed, crossing his arms.

"Now, you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can get through the test in no time. Think fast, though. We've got curfew in a few hours, and it will take a while to get you through Hamlyn Village to Salamanca Bridge."

Seraphine was silent yet again as she contemplated her decision. Would she risk defiance and die or play by the rules and live? She quickly nodded her assent, deciding that at least Phase 1 of her still nonexistent plan was eliminated. What Phase 2 was, she would have to figure out later, yet again. She quickly picked up a leather-bound journal and pen, a Christmas present from her father that she had yet to use. 'I suppose I could use this opportunity to write down whatever adventures I may have,' she thought, 'and I have no idea if anything is going to be gone or replaced by the time I come back. Better safe than sorry.'

"Excellent. Might I say in advance, welcome to Wellington Wells, my dear." He helped her up and shook her hand before wrapping an arm around her shoulder before sweeping her up into conversation as he led her past the bobbies and doctors looking at something on the floor. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wesley Greene, but I prefer being called Dr. Greene. And I know you're Seraphine Adams-"

Seraphine looked over at the group, trying to see what they were looking at before he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"-now, now, dear, don't fret about the bobbies. They're going to make sure your family is well taken care of," he said as he quickly transitioned into distracting her by discussing the fascinating system known as the digestive.

~

'So... many... people,' Seraphine thought as she, Greene, Leighton, and Whistler walked through the streets. As the sun began to set, many people were heading back to their homes, but the ones who were still outside stopped to stare at the pale red-headed girl wearing floral flannel pajamas. Maybe there weren't too many people out, but all the eyes on Seraphine made her feel a bit self-conscious and claustrophobic.

'Never mind that, just focus on other things,' she thought, choosing to look at the buildings instead, the threatening buzz of Dr. Greene's bone saw barely registering in her mind. 'This almost doesn't look like Hamlyn Village, but I don't quite remember it all. It's been fourteen years since I was outside, and things do change over time. Like how mindless Mother became after taking several years of Joy. It's a miracle she still remembered to put food on my plate.'

"Darling, you're going the wrong way," Dr. Greene called.

She turned around to realize that she was about to head towards a shop. "Oh, I, uh, guess I was," she said awkwardly.

"I know, I know, quite a bit to take in, but we simply must get going. You'll have plenty of time to explore tomorrow," he said, taking her by the hand and leading the way to Salamanca Bridge.

~

"Number four. Now serving number four," a dull voice called.

"Alright, get up there now," Dr. Greene gently coaxed. "She won't bite you. She doesn't even have a bad bark."

Seraphine slowly stood up and went to the window.

"Welcome to the Rehabilitation Center. Please head through the door to your right and begin your rehabilitation."

Seraphine went to her right to find an elevator and slowly stepped in.

Dr. Greene stood up and walked over to her. "I suppose I must leave you here so I can get home before curfew. You'll have to stay here for the night, but if you behave and ask nicely, I'm sure the bobbies will be more than happy to help you out."

"Erm, alright," she said. "Do I press this button?" she asked, pointing to a big red button.

"Yes, that will take you right where you need to be. Well, toodle-oo!" he said with a tip of his hat as he walked off.

Seraphine watched him for a moment before pushing the button. She startled as the doors quickly slid closed and the elevator quickly made its way up.

Almost as soon as it had all started, it stopped, and the doors slid open to show a pneumatic tube.

"Please deposit your personal belongings into this box, retaining only your clothes," a peppy voice ordered.

Seraphine reluctantly opened the box and put the journal and pen in. As soon as she closed the door, it was sucked into a tube. "Ah, my journal!"

"Please continue to the decontamination room."

"How did she know?" she murmured before going through the now open doors. She stopped when she noticed a slice of pie, a small jar of honey, a cup of toasted chicory, and a can of V-meat lying in the lounge area between the box and the locker room. She quickly snatched them all up. "It's just.... here. For the taking. And I don't see anyone else here, so I guess it's all okay. And besides, I could use all this for my breakfast tomorrow."

"Please discard your clothes! Don't worry, you will be provided with new, proper clothes after decontamination."

"Wait, I'm gonna have to get- Oh God, I hope no one's watching," she whined before pulling her pajamas off and discarding it into the hamper. She then made her way into the shower, placing her food on the ground far away from where she would shower so she wouldn't spoil it and quickly got herself cleaned.

"Congratulations! You have been decontaminated!"

"Oh, Lord, give me the strength," she said, covering her pink face.

"Please proceed to the next room and obtain fresh, new, proper, clean clothes!"

She quickly picked up her food and went through the next door a room filled with dresses, shoes, and happy masks. She quickly grabbed a black and white checked dress with a bow on the hips, a pair of boots, and placed the happy mask on her face. "Huh, this dress has pockets. Well, I guess it'll make it easier for me to hide the food, if it needs to be hidden. Better safe than sorry, at least," she murmured before scratching around the mask. "This mask feels funny...."

"Don't you look wonderful! Please proceed to the next room. In case there is any residual odor of the Garden District on you, please enjoy this refreshing scent of country flowers."

"G-Garden District? What's the Garden District? Was that that desolate place that Dr. Greene didn't want me to look at?" Seraphine stepped into the freshening room as the smell of strawberries filled the room. "They said flowers.... oh, I'm not going to complain. Strawberries smell nice and it brings back pleasant memories... ooh, and dredges up bad ones too."

"Now it's time for the most important moment in your rehabilitation! Please take your favorite flavor of Joy: vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry."

Seraphine slowly stepped into the mental purification room and started to look around, slowly heading up the stairs to see two bobbies monitoring the area. She slowly stepped past one of them to the Joy booth and looked inside. She slowly went in and tapped her foot. "Are they.... all the same? Which one do I choose? Oh, for the love of-" She peeked outside. "Hey, do you boys know if these Joy flavors are the same?"

"No, they have very different lasting times and side effects. Strawberry lasts the longest," said the bobby standing next to the Downer Detector.

"Thank you, sir," she said, quickly shutting the door again and turning the knob and pulling the lever for strawberry. "Maybe if I use the longer lasting stuff, I'll be able to keep a clear head," she said, sliding the pill into her mouth as she stepped aside. She gasped and quickly brought her hand over her eyes. "Oh, it's so.... bright." She stepped through the Downer Detector into the Phoenix Theatre as the lady told her to go in and take a seat. "Ahh.... my head.... maybe the next time I see Dr. Greene, I should ask him if it's smart to switch Joy flavors." She rubbed her temples as her mind grew foggy. She sat in one of the many empty seats in the theater and watched the Etiquette Minute.

"I don't think I've ever seen this episode of Uncle Jack before," she murmured as she stood up once the show was over.

"Isn't Uncle Jack wonderful? Now please proceed to the Third Floor where you will be tested on what you've just relearned!"

"I'm starting to think this lady just uses the same script no matter who or what comes through here. And a test? Well, I suppose that explains what Dr. Greene was talking about." She made her way into the elevator and pressed the button, startling once again as the doors slid abruptly shut. "Oh, I don't like these things..."

The door slid open and there was a long corridor that looked like one of the city streets, and a bobby was there guarding it. She slowly stepped forward and he dutifully led the way.

"Just a friendly reminder, little lady. Proper decent people don't like people what is running, jumping, crouching, spying, sneaking, breaking or entering. Suchlike behaviors is what we associate with Downers. Avoid 'em and we shan't have disagreements. Would be a real shame to break that pretty face of yours," he said, gesturing to the door before he crossed his arms.

Seraphine simply nodded to acknowledge his friendly warning before she opened the door and made her way through a bright path in a dark room up to the quiz.

~

"And that concludes this episode of 'Oh, Behave'. I hope you made it to the Village. If you didn't, remember, we're always happy to give you another shot if you're willing to behave like a decent citizen," the robotic voice chirped.

"Hey, better luck next time," Seraphine said awkwardly, hoping to sound encouraging.

"This is the second time I've taken this test!" the second contestant whined. "The questions are so hard!"

"They really aren't," Seraphine wanted to say, but instead she just waved, gave a supportive shy smile and walked back down the bright lit hallway to the door as the robotic voice chattered on.

She slowly started to look around, wondering where exactly she was supposed to go from here. Then she spotted the bobby standing next to the elevator she was previously in, and made her way to him.

"Ah, Miss Adams, may I express my delight that you passed the examination," the bobby said, holding out his hand.

Seraphine stared at him in confusion before she realized what he wanted and placed her hand in his. "H-How did you know?"

"The quiz gets broadcasted in here as well as elsewhere throughout Wellington Wells. Constable Winston Edwards, at your service," he said as he made a little bow and kissed the back of her hand.

Seraphine squeaked, her face turning as red as her hair. 'Suddenly this mask isn't too annoying,' she thought, thankful that the mask hid most of her face. "Oh, um, Seraphine Adams, though you can just call me Seraphine," she said awkwardly.

He smiled down at her and pointed to a chestnut red door behind her. "I recommend you rest here for the night, Miss Seraphine. They have recently instituted a curfew in Wellington Wells. It's unsafe to be out at night. When you wake in the morning and have yourself some breakfast, come back to me and we'll see if you can go out into the world."

She nodded and turned around, going to the door and slowly opening it. She stepped inside and closed the door and looked around the small cottage. She made her way to the little bedding area and pulled her goodies out of her pocket, placing them on the night stand. She then took notice of a box that looked just like the one she put her journal and pen in, and she quickly pulled the door open. "Ah, they're here!" she exclaimed, quickly pulling them out of the tube and hugging them to her chest for a moment before she placed that on the bureau next to the pneumatic.

She shut the little door and started to climb into bed before she stopped herself, suddenly feeling compelled to open the front door of the cottage again to sit on the steps. So she did just that and when she looked up, she saw the moon and stars. Real or not, she didn't care. She felt so close to them and for the first time since she took her first Joy, it seemed to hit her that this was now her reality. She was free, no longer looking at the sky, real or not, from a window. She felt like she could fly into the sparkling night in the gentle euphoria flowing through her veins.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes but kept looking at the simulated sky until she fell asleep, leaning against the door frame.


	3. The New Girl

"And it's another fabulous day in Wellington Wells! The sun is up and the weather is overcast and only slightly rainy..." Uncle Jack chirped from the television.

Seraphine stirred, awakened by the sound of the television and the scent of warmed foods wafting through the air. Her eyes shot open as the memories of the day before flooded through her mind. She didn't recall warming up any food or turning on the television and as far as she knew she was alone, so who....

Suddenly, the door shut, followed by footsteps clicking across the rainbow path.

'Oh, it seems one person evaded my memory somehow,' she thought as she reached over to grab her journal and pen. She opened it to the first blank page and began to write.

[April 30, 1962  
I'm going to say today is my first day of freedom. I'm no longer hidden away from everyone else, and I'll no longer be alone.  
I do miss my mother and father, but Dr. Greene says they will only be on holiday (their term for "exile", I suppose) for a little while until they're allowed to return.]

Seraphine stopped writing for a moment and leaned back into the pillow, listening to Uncle Jack for a moment and smelling the alluring chicory and warmed V-meat on a little platter before she went back to writing.

[I think I've already made a new friend in the constable who must have brought me to bed and warmed up my food. His name's Winston Edwards. He's really cute. Oh wow, if Mom saw me writing this, she'd lose her mind. She doesn't like bobbies or doctors. If Father saw this, he'd tell me to exercise caution, as some men only want one thing from me. He never told me what that was, but I wonder if it has anything to do with what that beastly Constable Leighton said. I only assume it was of bad intentions because Dr. Greene seemed to dislike him too, however...]

She stopped writing again, this time placing the book open on the bed so the ink would dry and grabbing the V-Meat and chicory and sitting on the couch in front of the television, eating her breakfast as she enjoyed Uncle Jack's show. She ate a slice of V-Meat and found the world brightening yet again. Eyes wide with shock, she quickly set the drink aside and went to her journal, writing one more piece in it for the time being.

[There's even Joy in the food and drinks? They really thought of everything, didn't they? Come to think, Mom would even filter the bath water. .... was she worried that I would become infected with Joy and eventually rat them out even if it risked my life? How did they even filter it out of the food? How did Mom manage to remember to give me nourishment, much less filter everything out? Will these questions ever be answered or will it be left for "another time", just like most of my other questions?]

She sighed and set the journal down again. 'Come to think, why is everybody taking Joy? Maybe I should ask Winston when I see him,' she thought. 'For now, maybe I should go ahead and finish my breakfast. After all, the last thing I want is my skull caved in. Thank you, Constable Constable, for putting that image in my head.' She sat back down on the couch as a song started to play.

♪When the moon's at it's lowest place in the sky and the city around you is still...♪

~

"Oh, good morning, Miss Seraphine! Did you have a pleasant night?" Winston asked as she made her way to him.

"Good morning. I did, thank you, Winston," she said with a little smile.

"You're welcome. So are you ready to make your way back into civilization?" he asked.

"I am," she said.

"Fantastic! I'll accompany you downstairs since my shift is done," he said, leading her into the elevator.

"Hey, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, love. What is it?" He pressed the button and they started to go downstairs.

"So, I noticed that even the food and drinks are laced with Joy, and that Joy also makes you a bit foggy-headed. Why is that?"

Winston quickly looked very awkward. "Oh um, you see, er...."

"What is it?" she pressed.

"Look, I can't really answer that, but let's just say that everyone did something really bad and this Joy helps them forget."

"You mean the children?"

"...yes... your parents didn't tell you about all this?"

"No, they didn't. Though on some level, I understand that they wanted to protect me. They even filtered my bath water if you can believe that."

"Seems a bit excessive if you ask me," he murmured.

"But what about you? What did you do?"

"Actually, my parents and I moved here from London six years ago, not long after I turned 13."

"Wait, you came from London? Isn't that where- And you were thirteen six years ago, so-so that means you had to have been near five or six when the Very Bad Thing- doesn't that mean that Wellington Wells was the only place to give up-" She was cut off as he quickly shoved a hand over her mouth and something started to slide down her throat. The Joy quickly took effect and sent her into an overdose. She doubled over and dry retched, and from her point of view she was vomiting butterflies. She wiped her dry mouth and slowly returned upright, glancing at Constable Edwards with a dazed and confused look. "Um... what was I asking you about again?"

He patted her head as the door opened and said, "Nothing, darling. The Joy might take a while to have a full effect on you, but soon you'll be right as rain and won't have to worry about that old nonsense anymore."

She looked at him with brief confusion before her attention was turned to the people excitedly welcoming her.

"Welcome back to civilization!" a man in a red bowler hat and a little old woman cheered.

Seraphine stood frozen for a moment before Winston placed a hand on her back and ushered the shy girl along and pushed her out of her stupor. "Oh, um, hello," she said in a soft voice, waving to everyone she passed before they finally made it outside, the sky appearing full of rainbows and flowers.

As she made her way down the stairs to walk away from the Rehabilitation Center, a familiar voice startled her.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

She jumped and turned around, seeing Dr. Greene sprawled out on a bench. "Oh, Dr. Greene, don't scare me like that!" she reprimanded, although she didn't sound at all stern or intimidating.

Dr. Greene simply chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm happy that you've passed the test! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed, ignoring her softhearted scolding.

"Um, thanks," she said, looking back at Winston.

He glanced down at her, and she couldn't help but notice a strange twinkle in his eyes before he lightly touched his helmet and said, "Well, I'd best be off to get some shuteye. Until the next time we cross paths, my celestial creature."

She watched him walk off, her eyes glued onto him until he vanished out of sight through a nearby popper, and she stared for another minute as if she could catch another glance at him before Dr. Greene cleared his throat.

"'Celestial creature'?" he asked with a slight tinge of irritation, crossing his arms.

Seraphine turned to him. "What?" she asked before what he had said clicked. "Oh. Um, my name is Hebrew for 'burning one', and one of my nicknames, Seraph, is based on the highest ranking of the ninefold celestial hierarchy in traditional Christian angelology. My... my father is very spiritual, and he picked out the name."

"You were- ahem, are very close to your father, then?"

"I am," she said, "though the reason why somehow evades me."

"Good," he said. "Joy is supposed to make you forget."

"But I don't want to forget," she said in a soft voice.

"Now now, dear. Those are dangerous words. We don't want the people of Wellington Wells to tear you to pieces, do we?" he asked with a strange little chuckle. "Now are we ready to go job hunting?"

Seraphine's eyes widened with surprise, and she lifted a brow. "Are we ready to what?"

"Look for a job! You're going to need to support yourself and buy yourself a bit of food and other necessaries, are you not?"

"Um, I suppose so-"

"Then let's go!" he chirped. "I've set you up for a couple of interviews! We have places to be and people to see!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and ushered her along. "First stop, Cutty's Shop!"

~

"Good morning, Doctor! Is this the girl you were telling me about?" Reg called as Dr. Greene brought Seraphine in.

"She is! Reg, this is Seraphine Adams, but she goes by Seraph, Sera, or regular ol' Seraphine."

"Hey, I-" she tried to interject.

"And, Seraphine, this is Reginald, but we call him Reg. You might be working for him as a sort-of meat girl."

"At least until Edmund comes back from his leave. He's got a nasty cold."

"Um, what do I do as a meat girl, per se?" Seraphine asked.

"You prepare packages of meat and you deliver them to various people. I'll go ahead and keep writing the address for you so you don't get lost, seeing as how you haven't been out and about in a while."

"But I don't know how to prepare meat. I haven't stepped foot into a kitchen in a long time, and even then, I've never cooked."

"Well, I don't mind teaching you," Reg replied.

"Sooo.... what do you say?" Dr. Greene asked. "We can keep looking until we find something a bit more permanent."

"Um, I'd like to sit on it before I make any decisions. What, uh, what other options did you have lined up for me, Doc?"

~

"The Royal Mail is in need of a few new helpers, and I suppose this would be a way to get reacquainted with Wellington Wells, though I wouldn't recommend this as it might be a little... overwhelming."

Seraphine crossed her arms and said, "I think I can handle it. So let's go!" She rushed ahead of him, determined to get inside. Now that the overdose had died down, her head was less foggy and memories started to flow back into her head. 'Doctor Greene said that the people of Wellington Wells would tear me to pieces if they knew I wanted to remember,' she thought. 'Was that a threat? How strange that I suddenly find that constable more trustworthy, and he shoved Joy into my mouth! Maybe... maybe, however, being on Joy for several years has led him to believe that he's also accountable for the Very Bad Thing.'

"Wait!" Dr. Greene called, but she paid him no heed as she slipped into the building and went up to the receptionist. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then said, "H-Hi. I'm here for an interview?" 'Real smooth, Seraph.'

"Mr. Blatjang will speak with you when he's off his coffee break," the receptionist said, pointing to a nearby chair.

"Oh, when is his coffee break done?" she asked.

"It varies," she replied. "Maybe in five minutes, maybe in five hours."

Seraphine raised a brow and slowly made her way to the chair and sitting down. She looked around to pass the time, losing herself in her own litle world until she was quickly sucked back into reality when she barely noticed a man walking in her direction.

"Hi! I'm Persky Blatjang, head of the Wellington Wells Royal Mail! And you must be Miss Seraphine Adams!" he chirped, reaching out to shake her hand.

'Oh, thank Christ, he's friendly,' she thought, loosening up a bit now that she met someone who seemed genuine. "Yes, and you're Mr. Blatjang. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"The feeling is mutual. So, you're here looking for a job," he said.

"That's right. This is going to be my first job! Actually, this is also going to be my first day out in fourteen years," she added sheepishly. "But! I am absolutely determined to do my best! This will be a wonderful way to not only get reacquainted with Wellington Wells, but also it'll help me meet new people."

"Hm, you're optimistic. I like it. Why don't we start tomorrow?"

"You mean I got the job?!"

"Wait!" Dr. Greene called.

Seraphine and Mr. Blatjang looked in his direction, both lifting a brow.

"You still have a few jobs to look at! Are you positive you want to go for this?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, absolutely."

"I'm just.... worried, because this job might get you into some... troubling situations."

"I know that, and I'm ready to take on the challenge."

Mr. Blatjang chuckled and patted Dr. Greene's shoulder. "Not to worry, Doc. Your little sister is in good hands."

"He's not my brother," Seraphine said, while Dr. Greene just remained silent.

Mr. Blatjang chuckled. "Of course, of course. Well, you'll still be safe."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Greene asked.

"Positive!" Seraphine interjected. "This will also be a good way for me to become independent. I can't always be under someone's thumb forever."

"I-I-"

"Please, Doc?" she asked, giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster. "I promise I won't go poking about in places I shouldn't be."

"Fine, but for the time being, I'm appointing myself as your guardian. You'll still live alone in your little house if you so wish, but I'll be dropping in often to make sure you're alright and not doing anything naughty," he said.

She crossed her arms and curtly nodded. "Fair enough," she said with a victorious smirk.

"Fine," he responded. "Now, Mr. Blatjang, where is she going for her first mail delivery?"

Mr. Blatjang's eyes widened, surprised to be brought back into the conversation. "Oh, um, I'll have to look at today's intake and see what she can do tomorrow. I might give her only a couple letters at a time in Hamlyn Village before giving her a Letter of Transit and allowing her to expand her horizon. That sound fair?"

"Why don't you start her in Inis Holm, where she lives, then expand her to Hamlyn, St. George's Holm and the Parade District?"

"I suppose that is a better idea. What do you think, kid?" he asked, looking at Seraphine.

"Yeah, Dr. Greene's right," she said reluctantly. "I'm not really familiar with any of these places, including where I live. Makes more sense to keep me near home before I spread out."

"Then it's settled. You start tomorrow."

"Whoo-hoo!" Seraphine cheered, jumping up and down a couple times before she realized what she had done. "Wow... I haven't done that in a while..." She smiled. "It feels nice to jump and cheer without worrying!"

"You don't have any reason to anymore!" Dr. Greene said. "Well, now that that's out of the way, what do you say we get you home?"

"Hm, not yet. I'm going to go explore for a while," she said with a little grin as she grabbed a Joy from a nearby dispenser.

"You want someone to go with you? You don't want to get lost during curfew."

"Maybe not, but I'll find my way home. Do you have some paper with you?"

Dr. Greene lifted a brow before procuring the precious paper from his pocket.

She smiled and took it. "Thank you. I'm going to draw a map so I can remember exactly where to go if I ever need to deliver mail, need to buy food and other amenities, or if I want to go and see a new friend!"

"Smart idea," Mr. Blatjang spoke up, "especially if you're going to be in a job like this. I'd offer you Blackberry, but that's rather hard to come by."

"Don't worry, I don't need Blackberry, but thanks for the consideration." She smiled and skipped off, a smile on her face not created by the artificial Joy. 'It's actually kind of exciting! I've got a job, I'm free, and I think I've made a friend in Mr. Blatjang! I think I'm going to fret about other concerns later, because right now, I've got some islands to see!'


	4. Night of the Bloodthirsty Doctor

"Well, this was a mistake."

The sun was beginning to set, and Seraphine was beginning to realize that, although she knew a good portion of Hamlyn Village, she had no idea how to get back to Inis Holm.

"I really should have swallowed my pride - and not that Joy - and asked the doc to take me back home. Now I'm stuck out here and curfew will be starting any minute!"

Seraphine sighed and glanced down at the map. "Okay, maybe I should just.... go back and find someone who can help me," she murmured. "Okay, I'm on Faulkland Road... ...I don't think I wrote down the name of the street that the Royal Mail building is on. Okay, okay, no big deal. It's just one street, and I-"

A quiet buzzing sound interrupted her.

Seraphine quickly turned around, recognizing the sound as a buzz saw. "Doctor Greene?" she called, putting the map in her pocket.

There was another buzzing sound, almost as if someone was responding to her.

She followed the occassional hiss of the saw, heading into unfamiliar territory, although she didn't care. She just wanted to go back home, and hopefully she would find Dr. Greene to do just that.

As she followed the sound, an ear-piercing scream rang through the air as the buzzing intensified.

She faltered, listening to the scream turn into gurgles then a death rattle. She froze up with the sound of a sickening squelching sound.

There was a moment of silence before slow deliberate footfalls and the occasional taunting hum from the saw broke it almost as soon as it had started.

That quickly broke Seraphine out of her stupor and she took off running in the opposite direction. The sound of the buzz saw grew louder and the footsteps faster as the doctor picked up the pace and made chase.

'That's definitely not the doc!' she thought as she ran past a small group of bobbies and up a small flight of stairs and past a Joy booth, ignoring the chirping voice that declared, "You must take your Joy immediately!"

She looked back, startling as she found that he was closer than she thought and was aiming to take a swing at her. She screamed and stumbled a little to dodge the attack before losing her footing and falling down another flight of stairs. "Ow, my knee!" she cried out as she hit the ground.

The doctor stared down at her, chuckling balefully as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

'This guy is insane,' Seraphine thought, pushing herself backward slowly until her back hit the wall. 'Why is he going so slow? Is he... playing games with me?'

Halfway down the flight, he grunted as a spark of light shot from a nearby television and gave him a shock and caused him to fall and drop the still active buzz saw.

The bobbies she had run past earlier came running up and were surprised to find the doctor on the ground receiving yet another shock and the girl (whom they were expecting to be the Downer) holding her injured knee and making nervous glances at the active and moving instrument, but they quickly recovered and moved in to take care of the situation.

"Well, that was a close one. Are you alright, angel?" a familiar voice asked, the owner stepping beside her.

Seraphine looked up in his direction, eyes wide. "C-Constable... Um, my knee..."

He knelt beside her and checked her knee. "Doesn't seem broken, but you did have a nasty fall. That Doctor wanted to cut you up, but now that I'm here, you're safe!" Winston said, sounding quite proud of himself. "Say, where do you live?"

"Inis Holm, 29 Acacia Road," she replied. 

"My, you're quite a ways from Inis Holm. Please, allow me to escort you back home!" He held out his hand.

She took his hand and slowly got up, but when she put pressure on her injured knee, she cried out and nearly fell over.

Winston quickly caught her, pulling her into a bridal style hold. The confidence that she witnessed earlier was quickly replaced with sheepishness. "Oh, heh, please allow me to carry you back home."

She looked at him silently for a moment before nodding and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Once we get you back home, I'll find you a nice little balm to put on that knee. Tell me, do you know if have any Rose of Gilead or rowan berries near your house?"

~

"So.... Rose of Gilead can be made to heal wounds?" Seraphine asked, taking her diary out of her dress pocket and writing it down in the margin of the first page.

"Well, at least it helps a little. And if you mash some rowan berries with those petals, the balm is a bit more effective, kind of like medication if you will," Winston replied.

"That's very interesting. I'll keep that in mind if I ever need something to help someone or myself. Thank you," she said with a little smile.

"Oh, well, it's nothing," he said, glancing away. "Do you, um, need anything else?"

"Um, I think I'm alright. Wait, won't you lock the door on your way out?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you," she said, pulling off her Happy Mask and placing it on the night stand.

"See you later," he said with a tip of his hat before he left her room.

"Good night." She pulled the blanket over her body and laid down. She quickly went to sleep, worn out from the day's excitement, but eager for what the morning brought:

Her first day of work!


	5. The Garden District, Part 1

"Good morning, Mr. Blatjang!" Seraphine called, stepping into his office.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Adams! Are you ready to start your first day of mail delivery?"

"I sure am. Who do I deliver to today?"

"You will be making a delivery to Miss Vivien Eastwood at her shop, The Full Cart, and across the street you'll deliver a letter to a Mr. Danny Defoe," he said, handing her the package and letter. "Oh, and before you go, speak with Miss Edie out at the front desk and she'll fit you with a work uniform."

"Okay, thank you!" she chirped. "And those are the only deliveries I'll be making today?"

"Those are the only deliveries that need to be taken to Inis Holm."

"And if I can't deliver a letter to someone?"

"Just bring it back and we'll dispose of it properly. If you have delivered them both, feel free to go home for the rest of the day or pick up some more work if you wish."

"That sounds great! Thanks again!" Seraphine turned and made her way out of the office.

"Well, it's about bloody time," Edie sighed, sipping her toasted chicory before grabbing a tape measure. "Alright, let's see what size you wear."

~

"Okay, so Miss Eastwood's shop is at Oldfield Park, and that crosses into Meadfold Passage, where Mr. Defoe is supposed to live..." Seraphine pulled her map out of her uniform's pocket along with the pen and started to draw.

"And done! Now I can get back here without much fuss!" She folded the map and pocketed it before heading into the shop.

"Lovely day for it!" the woman behind the glass greeted.

"Lovely day for it," Seraphine replied shyly, passing her the box in a small space under the glass. "Delivery from the Wellington Wells Royal Mail!"

Vivien took the box and smiled. "Ah, yes, the newest shipment of sugar, tea leaves, and coffee beans have arrived. Thanks so much, luv. Say, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

Seraphine awkwardly smiled and replied, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, there's not many redheads here. People talk about you, you know."

"Oh! Uh, really?" Seraphine asked, eyes wide with surprise. "I'm nothing special."

"Tell that to the people who won't stop talking about seeing an apparition in the Adams's windows."

"A-Apparition? People thought I was a ghost?"

"For the most part. Well, until the skeptics convinced us that it had to be something else."

Seraphine was silent for a moment, awkwardly looking away and biting back panic.

'Shit! More people knew than I thought! But.... who gave us away?'

She looked up quickly and started to back out slowly. "Um, it's been nice chatting with you, Miss Eastwood, but I'd best be off. I need to get this letter to Mr. Danny Defoe."

She had turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob when Vivien called, "You probably should just move on to the next address then. He's gone on holiday."

Seraphine looked back at Vivien, noting the unease in her face. "Oh? When will he be back?"

"I-I- Well, you see...." Vivien stumbled over her words for a moment before sighing. "He's not coming back. He's out in the Garden District."

"The Garden District?" Seraphine asked, going back to the glass. Now Vivien had the girl's full attention. "What's that?"

Vivien sighed, realizing that she wouldn't back down until she got an answer, and she didn't want to call the authorities and get her hurt, so she replied, "The Garden District is a wasteland filled with vicious criminals, unfortunate memories, and dreadful sicknesses. It's not a place for a girl like you, especially if you wish to avoid the Wastrels."

"What are Wastrels?" Seraphine pressed. "I've heard of Downers. Dr. Greene told me quite a bit about them."

"Well, I'm sure you've learned that Downers intentionally stop taking their Joy-"

"I have."

"-well, Wastrels can't take Joy anymore. They get these bad batches of Joy and they have these awful reactions and see eyes everywhere."

"So why do they have to leave?"

"They remind us of... the past. We can't have them dwelling in the past when we try so hard to look toward the bright future, so we make sure that they stay in the Garden District, with their torn clothes and bad thoughts." Vivien looked at the girl and said, "But please, dear, promise me you won't go there. A girl like you would be dead meat out there, and there are plenty of things here in Wellington Wells to keep you entertained, such as clubs, friends, men, or women, whichever you prefer."

"Men or women? Why would you say that?" Seraphine inquired.

"Because you're cute. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you had a line of people at your door ready to cater to your every whim and will and asking for your hand in marriage, though relationships between two people of the same gender are more taboo."

Seraphine blushed. "Oh, I'm.... b-but I'm 16."

"You're legal, luv. And besides, do you really think being the youngest in Wellington Wells is going to stop some people?" Vivien asked with a raised brow.

'Aaaaaand now would be a good time for the earth to open up and swallow me whole.' "Um, o-okay, it's been really nice talking to you, Miss Viv, but I think I'd like to go!" She shoved her hand into her pocket, popped a Joy, and started backing out of the shop.

"You sure you don't want to look at my stock before you go?"

"Um, I'm sure, I just really need to go! Duty calls, after all okay cheery-bye!" She quickly shut the door and closed her eyes for a minute to collect her thoughts before heading home.

Of course, as misfortune would have it, there were a few people (only two of which being women), who had crowded at the window to look at her.

'They're looking at me funny,' Seraphine thought, feeling a bizarre sense of unease rise within her.

"Um, I-I'm not ready!" she shouted before rushing off in the opposite direction before spinning around on her heel and almost jogging past them. "Wrong way!"

She looked back a few times to make sure none of them were following her and once she got to her home she slammed the door and locked it.

"God Almighty," she groaned as she trudged to the couch and flung herself on it. She laid in silence for a few minutes before sitting up, taking her journal out of her pocket, and starting another entry.

[May 1, 1962  
Today I learned quite a bit about the Garden District!  
Okay, maybe it's not a lot of information, but it's just what I needed. I found out that to blend in in the Garden District, I need to wear torn clothes, so it looks like I'll be shredding one of my dresses. And apparently it's a miserable place filled with sick people and memories of the past, so perhaps I need to act all moody to blend in.]

She paused for a moment, looking out the window as she thought of Vivien's warning.

[But suppose Miss Vivien is right. What if I am dead meat out there in the Garden District? I would never get to see Mom and Dad again!]

For a moment, the thought of being torn from her family almost made her chicken out, but her curiosity got the best of her.

[But what if I wondered what I missed? What if I missed the chance to find something incredible and go on an adventure?  
No, I'm doing it. But I'll need to do it this weekend when I'm free. I'll also need to prepare some food and water for the journey, and maybe it would be smart if I took just enough Joy with me to help me on my journey to the Salamanca Bridge, and I'll need some when I come home too...]

It was going to take some planning, but Seraphine was determined to get to the Garden District and find out what was outside of everyone's comfort zone.

~

"Okay, let's see.... Three sandwiches, two large jars of tea, five large jars of filtered water, two apples, a jar of honey, two cans of V-Meat, and four pies," Seraphine murmured, checking the food off a list as she placed them in a basket on top of her shredded checked dress. "Hm, is that too much food?" She shook her head. "Nah, it'll be fine. I'll need the nourishment for this journey." She filled an empty pill bottle with Joy and placed it in the basket. "Now I just need one more thing...." She went to a cabinet and pulled out a cleaver, slipping it under the dress. "I have no idea what I'm going to be facing out there, so I'll need protection." She covered the contents with a large cloth and smiled satisfactorily. "Perfect! Now to wait until Wakey Wakey comes on, and then it's go time."

What she hadn't anticipated, however, was that as soon as Wakey Wakey started to play on her television, there was also a knocking at her door.

Seraphine gasped and quickly set the basket down, rushing to the door. "Who's here so early in the morning?" She pulled the door open and there stood Dr. Greene.

"Good morning, little Seraphine," the doctor said with a tip of his hat.

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Greene. Do what do I owe the pleasure regarding this incredibly early meet-up?"

"I'm so glad you asked," the doctor replied, slipping past her. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the Hippo Club with me. It's ever so delightful, and I think you'd have fun."

Seraphine shut the door and made her way into the kitchen. "Oh, well that's very kind of you, Doc, but I'm afraid I'm declining. I plan on going out for a day on the town, exploring Hamlyn Village."

"Would you like me to go with you?" he asked, following her.

"No!" Seraphine exclaimed a little too snappishly. When she noticed Dr. Greene lift a brow, she chuckled awkwardly, grabbed a nearby cup and took a sip of unfiltered water and said, "Sorry. No. I'd like to do this by myself. You can't accompany me everywhere, all the time. And besides, I rather like being independent."

"You sure about that? You're not worried about getting lost?" he persisted.

"Positive," she said with an awkward smile. "As long as I have this with me...." She took the little map out of her pocket. "....I'll be just fine!"

"And what's that big basket for?"

"Oh, this? Just some food for the journey. I'm going to need nourishment for all the walking I'm going to do."

"And your dress. Why are you wearing your mail dress?"

"It's the only clean dress I have right now."

"Fair enough. When are you heading out?"

"As soon as I've had my breakfast," she replied.

"Well, then I'd best be off," he said, slowly walking to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and looked back at her, "Are you sure I can't change your mind, kid?"

"Sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Suit yourself," Dr. Greene sighed, opening the door and let himself out.

Seraphine sighed with relief as he shut the door. "I'm going to wait a few minutes before leaving, make sure he's really gone."

After doing just so, she picked up the basket and peeked out the window. "Okay, it checks out." She then slipped out the door and settled herself into a confident stride toward Conquest Bridge. As she waved to people and acted friendly to those who were also crossing the bridge, she noticed a couple of doctors lurking about.

She feigned ignorance and greeted some of them as well, but thought, 'Something tells me that he's still going to keep an eye on me regardless of what I say. I'd better figure out how to lose him. Think, think, think....'

Soon after she made her way into the heart of Hamlyn Village, with a few doctors following not so subtly, she noticed six bobbies chatting around the Cozy Tea Park.

Once again, she was reminded of what Vivien had said about her: "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you had a line of people at your door ready to cater to your every whim and will."

She nervously swallowed. 'So.... I guess this means I'm going to need to turn on my feminine wiles. Sure hope I can pull it off.' She popped a Joy, took a deep breath and made her way over to the men. She cleared her throat awkwardly before saying in as best a casual tone as she could pull off, "Hey, boys!"

Well, that certainly got their attention. They abruptly stopped talking and turned back to look at the pretty girl behind them who was twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, looking precious, looking innocent, looking like a piece of meat.

They stared for a moment before the tallest one, quite possibly the leader, walked up and leered at her. "Well! Hello, darling. Is there something you need help with?"

She looked behind her with a frightened expression and pointed at the doctors, who froze in shock. "They keep following me! I-I think they want to take me away!" She looked back at him and gave him puppy eyes, placing her hands on his forearm. "Won't you and your men make them leave me alone?"

The leader looked down at her before tilting his head to get a closer look, which was way too close for Seraphine to be comfortable with, since their lips were close to touching.

After scrutinizing her for what felt like an eternity, he said,"Hm, you're on your Joy," before returning upright and touching his helmet. "Fear not, little lady. We'll take care of them right away."

She let his arm go and smiled sweetly. "Oh, thank you so much, Constable!"

He gestured for his men to follow him and they made their way to the terrified doctors.

'I cannot believe that worked,' she thought, watching the encounter quickly become violent. 'What am I doing?' She shook her head slightly. 'I need to get a move on!' She quickly and quietly scampered off, ducking behind a corner and taking a deep breath. As she calmed herself down, she took out the map and drew a line for the street she was on and wrote the name. 'Alright, time to get a move on!' She walked at a more brisk pace and worked on her map in the process.

As she turned a corner, a doctor caught her by surprise and grabbed her shoulder in a vice grip. "Did you really think you could evade us, Miss Adams?"

Before Seraphine realized it, she was starting to scream and catch everyone's attention, "DOWNEEEEER!"

And with that word, those around them quickly flew into a rage. A woman punched the doctor in the back, screaming, "Stop being so bloody selfish and take your Joy!"

The doctor quickly relinquished his grasp on the teenager in favor of protecting himself from the angry mob.

Seraphine took the opportunity to escape and ran to Salamanca Bridge, quickly shoving her map into her pocket. After a few twists and turns down the maze-like streets, she finally found the bridge and quickly crossed it, swiping her card at the proper doors.

She sat on the steps leading into the Garden District, catching her breath. She looked back at the door, half expecting someone to bust through and chase her. After a few minutes of watching and waiting, she sighed with relief. "Phew! Slick move! Lost 'em!"

She stood up, checking the contents of her basket. "Thank goodness, nothing's broken," she said before picking up the dress and ducking behind a bush to change. She folded up the mail carrier dress and put it in the basket before putting the food, drinks, and weapon back in the basket. She draped the cloth over the top and picked it up, a victorious smile on her face. "Finally, the Garden District. I wonder what's out there? Well, I won't know until I get there!" She crossed the bridge with a confident stride, ready for whatever adventures could await her in the desolate wasteland.


	6. The Garden District, Part 2

"Every now and then, you hear someone talk about Downers. What's a Downer?"

"Is that... Uncle Jack?" Seraphine murmured.

"Sure is," said a woman from behind her. "You didn't know they played him out here?"

"Truth be told, since they withhold human decency from you, I didn't expect them to even give you Uncle Jack."

"Well, just because we're out here doesn't mean we can't think like Jack- wait, the way you worded that."

"Worded what?"

"You're no Downer, and no Wastrel either. Just some curious brat," the woman hissed, her sad expression turning into a sneer.

"I-I mean, yes, but I-"

"And I suppose you're visiting friends and family? What's all this?" she asked, gesturing to the basket.

"It's nothing. Just some medicines," she replied.

"Really? Then give me your basket. You shouldn't hoard food."

"And you shouldn't be stealing anything that doesn't belong to you," Seraphine retorted.

"Give the basket to me NOW!" the woman shrieked, lunging at the 16-year-old.

She ducked out of the way, taking off in the opposite direction.

"Get back here, you little brat! You have food, I know it!"

Much to Seraphine's dismay, the mention of food got everyone's attention, and soon there was a mob chasing her.

'Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit! What do I do, what do I do?!' she thought. 'It was so much easier to get rid of them in town! She dug into the basket and pulled out a pie, grimacing. 'Well, I still have plenty of food left over.' She quickly stopped and turned around, showing the pie to everyone. "Hey, you gannets*! You want this?" She threw it as far as she could. "Go get it!"

Much to her surprise, it actually worked. Everyone went charging after the pie, trampling each other and scratching and biting just for a chance at having a morsel. She quickly started to feel guilty, and she turned and walked away so she wouldn't have to see anymore. "They're hungry, they're not bad people," she said.

She crawled into a nearby abandoned house and sat on the stairs. "At the same time, even if I understand why they act that way, seeing them act all rabid for food makes me scared. If I hadn't done it, they might have killed me."

She sat the basket down and leaned back to rest for a few minutes.

It was then that she realized that she was hearing a song play. It was an upbeat, jovial tune, but that hardly mattered when she realized that this abandoned house might not have been so abandoned. "Hello?" she called nervously, heading upstairs. "Is someone there?"

No response. 'Did.... someone leave their record going and just leave?' she thought before noticing another stairway, except it was blocked, leaving her no choice but to climb, and she did just that.

"H-Hello?" she called again as she pulled herself up. "I-I'm so sorry for intruding, but I needed a place to rest, and-" She looked up and gasped upon witnessing a man and a woman hanging from nooses, and the cheerful music began to dwindle until it sounded slow and demonic.

Seraphine turned away and threw up, coughing and jumping down, rushing back to her basket and running out of the house, hot tears streaming down her face. She ran behind a building guarded by two mean-looking men and dropped to her knees. 'They were dead. They killed themselves,' she thought, trying to process what she had just seen.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I knew this place was miserable, but I didn't think it'd make me so sad!"

She rummaged through her basket and grabbed her pill bottle. "Maybe.... maybe I should go home, and take my Joy, and forget about all this."

Then she paused. "Wait, what am I doing?" She shook her head. "That's a stupid question, I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm thinking just like those Wellies. That's what they would do if they saw something so horrendous. Death is a part of life, and I need to be stronger than that and embrace it!"

She sighed and slipped the bottle back in the basket. "But it's still so hard to accept that. How does one forget seeing a hanged couple for the first time?"

A memory seemed to spark as she mentioned the hanging."Hm, that reminds me..."

❃  
"Mom, Dad! Did you hear about the Lashfords and Mr. Cranmer?" Wesley cried out, bursting into the house and running into the kitchen.

"Wesley, we do not talk about that, it's inappropriate," Serenity replied, stirring something in a pot. "And besides, suppose your sister was to hear of it!"

"Aw, come on, Mom, it's not like we ain't seen stiffs hangin' off a gibbet** before!"

"Wesley, please!" Serenity snapped.

"Now now, Serenity, they've grown up with this. It's normal to them," David reasoned, rubbing her shoulders.

Serenity just sighed, choosing not to say anything.

David walked away from her and knelt to Wesley's height. "Just.... try not to talk about it in front of your mother. These are difficult times we're living in, and unlike you and Seraphine, we didn't grow up hardened to war."

Wesley slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled. "Why don't you go get your homework out of the way and you can play until bedtime."

"Sure thing, Pop." Wesley spun on his heel and pulled his backpack upstairs.

He slipped into his bedroom and sat at his desk, working on a math assignment.

"What happened to the Lashfords and Mr. Cranmer?" Seraphine whispered, slipping into his room.

Wesley peeked out the door to make sure that their parents weren't near to hear, and he quietly shut his door and whispered in return, "They didn't want the children to be taken away, so they burned the registry so the Germs wouldn't know who to put on the trains. They've been hanged and dubbed traitors because their friends are afraid of the soldiers' wrath."

"Really?"

"I also heard Miss Byng tell her father the General that they were only doing it for their own children and, in a way, scorning those who had to send a child to war."

"I... can believe both."

"So can I." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Did you see them?"

"Yes, as I was coming home from school."

"Was it scary?"

"Very..."  
❃

"I can't believe I found such things normal. No child should have to live through war," she sighed.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" someone snapped.

She gasped and looked up, seeing one of the men who was guarding the building.

"I sure hope you've got something you can give us for allowing you to sit here," the other man replied, coming around the other side.

"I can give you two a sandwich to split, but that's all I have," she replied, standing up and reaching into her basket.

"We think you may have more," the first man growled, grabbing the handle.

She pulled the cleaver out and took a swing. "Don't touch me, you beast!"

He gasped and pulled back, almost getting grazed by the sharp weapon. "You've got some gall, you bitch!"

Seraphine took off running, and this time, people seemed to recoil from the chase instead of springing in.

'This has to be because of the cleaver. I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm just trying to protect myself out here. I'm so afraid.'

She took a sharp turn around a corner and slipped into a building marked with a logo of a crown and some form of weapon, hiding under the stairway.

'No one saw me hide. I'm certain they wouldn't look for me in their own lair, if this is one,' she thought, slipping the cleaver back into the basket. 'These thugs must be the authority of the Garden District. Some authority.'

She froze when she heard delicate footsteps descending. She held her breath and pressed herself as far into the shadows as she could. She heard the door open and the two men walked in.

"At ease, gentlemen," a feminine voice coughed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a red-haired girl in the area who tried to attack us. We think she might be dangerous and may be hiding somewhere."

"A red-haired girl?" she repeated. "Let's search the house in case she hid here. You search upstairs, I'll search down here."

'Shiiiiiiit.... WHY?!' Seraphine almost wanted to cry, but forced herself to take deep breaths.

There was a moment of silence as a petite black-haired woman walked past the stairway.

Seraphine sighed quietly. 'Maybe if the coast is clear, I can duck out and get back home.'

"Surprise!" the woman exclaimed, suddenly peeking from around the corner.

Seraphine screamed as she reached in and pulled her out, but when she was brought into the light, the woman stopped and let her go. She squinted as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and her eyes widened with surprise and delight.

"Sera? Seraphine Adams!" she exclaimed.

'....what?' "Um, do I know you?" Seraphine asked awkwardly.

"Do you know me? Sera, it's me, Nellie Brown!"

"N-Nellie?" Seraphine asked, eyes wide.

The two girls scrutinized each other as if witnessing apparitions until they squealed and hugged each other.

"It's been forever!" Nellie exclaimed.

"It has been!" Seraphine agreed.

"Hey, that's her!" the guys exclaimed, having come down the stairs after hearing a scream.

"At ease, boys. She's an old friend," Nellie said.

"But she attacked us!" the second man shouted.

"With a cleaver!" the first one chimed in.

"And what's that about?" Nellie asked with a raise of a brow.

Seraphine sheepishly reached into the basket and procured the cleaver, handing it to Nellie. "I-I'm sorry. I brought it with me in case I needed to protect myself out here, and when he started grabbing at my basket, I was afraid he'd take my food and other things and I used it in self-defense."

Nellie took the cleaver and said, "Alright, boys, don't worry about her. She didn't mean nothin' by it. Besides, you know you're not supposed to steal from others. Everyone has little food as is." Nellie wrapped an arm around Seraphine's shoulders and said, "Why don't you come with me? We need to catch up."

"Sounds great," she replied, smiling.

"Come with us, boys, and we'll all go see Nigel Lawson, the resident chef, for a meal. Oh, I need to introduce you all! Seraphine, this is Anthony and Matthias. Anthony and Matthias, this is Seraphine Adams. She and her brother were pals of mine when we were young."

"Hullo," Anthony, the first gentleman, said with a wave.

"Any friend of Miss Nellie's is a friend of ours. I suppose," Matthias said awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She turned to her old friend. How did you survive, Nellie? What are you doing out here?" Seraphine asked.

"I hid until I was of age," Nellie replied, "and it's actually quite easy to survive in the Garden District when there's wide open spaces and several abandoned houses to seek sanctuary in. And regarding what I am doing out here, I'm the head of the Headboys here. These are a few of my men. We're sort of the.... authority here in the Garden District."

"So there are.... no bobbies or doctors out here?"

"Not really, excepting the three bobbies who stand guard at the apple tree."

"Oh. Thank goodness. I'd hate to stumble upon someone who could rat me out to those in the towns."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now that you've got us. Now come on, let's go get some stew from Nigel! I'm telling you, he is a magician in the kitchen, turning fungus and leaves into a most delicious meal! And while we're eating, you must tell us how you've fared for the past fourteen years!" Nellie led the trio out of the house and onto the beaten path.

~

"So you've been hidden in your home in Inis Holm all this time?" Anthony asked incredulously, stirring his spoon in his stew.

"Up until Monday, yes," she said.

"My goodness, what happened?" Nellie asked.

"Someone ratted us out. But I don't know who. I just know that Uncle Jack was talking about it-"

"So you're the girl that we heard about!" Matthias exclaimed.

"Oh!" Seraphine blushed with embarrassment and awkwardly looked away. "So they broadcasted that out here too?"

"Yes, and I'll tell you what, Miss Adams, you, our mystery girl, had been the talk of the Garden District, but also admittedly the source of much sorrow. Some people who weren't strong enough to try and admit their mistakes and move on from the past had-"

"Hung themselves?" Seraphine answered.

"Well, that's one thing they did. How did you know some people hung themselves?"

"When I was running from a mob, before I ran into your men, I slipped into a house I thought abandoned, but I heard music upstairs and followed it and that was where I found a man and woman who had strung themselves up."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Nellie exclaimed.

She chuckled bitterly. "Can you believe it reminded me of the Lashfords and Mr. Cranmer?"

"I'm not surprised it did. Who could forget about that? Did Wesley tell you I'd seen them too?"

"No, he just mentioned himself."

"Well, maybe he wanted you to think it was off the main road and that he stumbled upon it on the way home," Anthony spoke up.

"I suppose that is a possibility."

"Speaking of Wesley..." Nellie sighed. "If only your brother knew you were alive. Up until a few months ago, he had spoken of you and how he wanted to rescue you, if you were still alive."

This caught Seraphine's attention. "Wesley?" She stood up, eyes wide with shock. "Nellie, my brother is alive?!"

"You didn't know? He hasn't found you yet?" Nellie asked.

"Found me yet?" she repeated.

"Yes, he left the Garden District a few months ago to blend into their society so he could try to find you."

Seraphine slurped a few spoonfuls of her stew before murmuring more to herself than to others, "Then does that mean that Dr. Wesley Greene.... no, no, that'd be too obvious."

"What are you saying?" Nellie asked.

"Have I told you that a doctor has taken me under his wing? Someone who calls himself 'Wesley Greene'?"

"No, you haven't. What about him?"

"I was just thinking for a moment if there was a chance that he might be my brother, but I thought that was too obvious. I don't really think my brother would be keen on using my mother's maiden name."

"Because of the way she abandoned him?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me as soon as he had found me," Nellie replied.

"How did he escape?"

"He pretended to be leaning out the window to vomit, but when the soldiers weren't looking, he pushed himself out and found a safe house to hide in until he heard news of the Germans leaving for good."

"Wow.... and he survived too?"

Nellie sighed and smiled. "Yes, we found each other not long after the news and stuck together like glue." She glanced at Seraphine. "I'm still waiting for the day that he comes back to the Garden District in a blaze of glory."

"Nellie Brown!" Seraphine exclaimed. "Are you in love with him?"

She smirked. "Would you believe me if I said we dated until he left to go find you?"

Seraphine laughed. "You know, I figured that would happen soon."

"Wait, really?"

"I noticed the way you two looked at each other when we were kids."

Nellie stirred her soup, and the group sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate.

"Hey kid," Anthony spoke up. "I know it might not be my place to ask, but if you had it so good in the villages, why would you even want to come here?"

"Because I wanted to see this place. I saw it when I was 'rehabilitated' at the Salamanca. I was curious as to why people hated this place so much and when I was told what was up with the hate for this place, I just... I wanted to come here even more, especially when I had an excuse. Oh! That reminds me!" She leaned over and started rummaging through her basket until she found the letter in her mail dress's pocket. She pulled it out and handed it to Nellie. "Do any of you know where Danny Defoe is?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! He's quite popular at the fight club," Nellie replied, turning the letter over.

"Not the most skilled fighter - matter of fact, he hasn't won a fight yet - but he's got spunk," Matthias added.

"Oh, may we take this to him?" Seraphine took the letter back.

"Sure. But are you sure you want to go into the arena?"

"A-Aren't we just going to be in and out?" Seraphine asked.

"I'm afraid the boys will want some.... entertainment," Anthony replied.

"'Entertainment'?! But I don't even know how to fight!"

"But you must want to learn, at least a little. I mean, you did bring that cleaver out here in case you needed to defend yourself without even knowing how."

"And besides, you do seem to have an understanding of how dangerous it is here in the Garden District, so you realize how important it is to protect yourself," Nellie agreed.

"Oh...." Seraphine looked down at her reflection in the murky broth, stirring the soup and taking a few absentminded bites as she thought it over. "Well.... I suppose it might be a way to start. You'll-You'll tell them to go easy on me, won't you?"

"Don't worry, we'll be in the ring with you giving you pointers. And I'll bribe ol' Tommy to give you one of the more less experienced Wastrels," Matthias said. "Knowing him, he'll try to give you one of the more tougher fighters so he can watch you run and cry."

"Oh, that sounds delightful.... alright, let's go. We'd better hurry, too, because I want to be home before curfew starts."

Nellie chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll make sure we speed things along!"

~

"So which weapon should I choose?" Seraphine asked. "The pointy stick or this branch covered with cloth?"

"Choose the pointy stick," Nellie replied. "I think something you should learn first is how to wield and handle your weapon."

She grabbed the weapon, and as the barrier lifted, Nellie called, "Okay, first I want you to block his attack, whether using your hands or your stick."

"You mean like this?" she asked, turning the stick to hold it at a slight diagonal angle as her opponent swung and struck, breaking the stick in half. "Oh, no!"

"That's good, you're doing great! Now shove him, you'll throw him off. But don't forget to wait for an opening."

"Wait, Nellie! How am I gonna fight?! He broke my stick!"

"Think of it this way: you don't have a weapon anymore, you have two!"

Seraphine glanced down at the broken stick, and noticed that the second half had splintered in a way that made it dangerous too. "Oh!" She eyed the man she was fighting and stayed still for a moment, putting on a frightened face.

"Seraphine, what are you doing?!" Nellie cried out as he lunged, both thinking that the redhead had frozen in fear.

She then smiled and slid out of the way before regaining her stance and knocking him down with a shoulder-check.

Nellie smiled and clapped. "Well, look at you, Sera! You've got the makings of a real fighter! Alright, I think you know what to do now while he's down."

"What do I do?" Seraphine asked.

"Figure it out! You're the one with two sharp weapons!" Anthony snapped.

Seraphine looked at the sharp sticks, grimaced, and quickly swiped him across the side.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! And it looks like Sera brought William down a few pegs! Thank you, madam, you're free to go," the announcer bellowed as a few headboys walked in and dragged the bleeding man away.

Seraphine slowly turned to Nellie. "He's.... he's not going to die, is he?"

"No, no, he won't, the boys will take him to our little infirmary and patch him up there," Nellie assured. "You do seem like more of a pacifist fighter, though.... we may need a new training system."

"Nellie, I don't think I want to do this anymore. I don't want to kill people."

Nellie sighed. "I know you don't. But sometimes you may have no choice. I want to train you so you'll be ready for what lies ahead."

"But-"

"Sera, do you want to die?" Nellie rose her voice.

"No," Seraphine replied with a quivering voice.

"Look, Sera, I know what it's like to be afraid of going against everything you've ever held dear, but Wellington Wells is hell on earth. You're going to have to give up your 'holier than thou' demeanor if you want to survive in this wasteland. I had to, Wesley had to, everyone I know had to!"

Anthony spoke up, "And if it helps, you're not always going to be faced with a fight that means your life. But you'll need to sort your battles so you'll know the difference. You won't be alone in this, kid."

Matthias added, "We'll be with you every step of the way and help you out in any way we can."

"At least think about it, will you?" Nellie asked.

Seraphine nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Good. Now let's find Danny Defoe." The elevator doors opened, and the quartet stepped in.

"Where is he?"

"He'll most likely be in the resting area," Matthias said as he pressed a button and the elevator began its descent. "That's where our regular fighters sleep, eat, use the restroom, and sometimes engage in a friendly chess match. It's like home to some of those who don't have a place to live."

"Well, that's chivalrous of you," she praised.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It might seem conflicting, but we all do our best to look out for each other even when looking out for our own human survival."

"Matthias, that's not conflicting. That's human decency," Seraphine pointed out as the elevator slid to a stop and opened the doors.

"Hm, I honestly never thought of that," he said as they all walked out.

"Hey, Danny, you busy?" Anthony called.

"Just a moment, I think I have Murdoch here at a checkmate," Danny replied.

Seraphine sighed and shook her head. "We don't have time to wait, I'll have to get back soon before curfew! Here, Mr. Defoe!" She stepped forward and pulled the letter out of her pocket, placing it in front of him. "It's a letter for you."

"A letter? Curfew?" Danny spluttered. "You mean you're in the Village? And you came out here to deliver a letter to me?"

"Yes, and I intend to do so with anyone whom I may find is in the Garden District."

"Assuming, of course, you can memorize hundreds of names and faces in a short time, luv. And assuming most of your patrons didn't off themselves," Anthony scoffed.

"Anthony!" Nellie scolded.

"Well, admittedly I do have some kinks to work out with my plan, but I'm sure I'll figure something out eventually."

"Well, good luck, kid. Maybe next time you come out here, I'll have a letter I can send to my family over the bridge. Thanks," Danny said before returning his focus to the chess match.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, I'm ready to go home."

"We'll take you through the underground! It'll be fun!" Nellie piped up.

~

"These are the train tracks!" Seraphine exclaimed, gawking at the dark passageways. "I haven't been down here in such a long time! But what are the hatches for?"

"Before they put the train out of commission, there were workers who lived down here to keep everything in tip-top shape. As for what they're doing in the village, I haven't a clue, though they are probably making sure the motilene pipes and bobby poppers are functioning," Anthony explained.

"So now you use them for faster travel?"

"Right. So we're passing under Lud's Holm right now, heading to the Inis Holm hatch. We'll just keep going straight to our destination, but we'd go backwards to get back to Eel Pie, to the left to get to Ravensholm, and to the right to go to Hamlyn Village and the Parade District."

"That sounds nifty! I may draw a map of the underground on the back of my island map."

"Well, you do what you want."

The quartet walked in silence for a few minutes before Seraphine cleared her throat and spoke up:

"Hey, Nellie?"

"Yes, Sera?"

"I've been thinking this over for, like, the past few minutes, and I have changed my mind about learning to fight."

"Oh, that's good. What tipped the scales?"

"I thought about what you and your mates said, and you're right. It's not going to be easy, but not all of my fights are going to be life or death. And besides, if I'm going to get out of Wellington Wells, I do need to learn to survive first, and what better way to learn than to come here maybe every other week to learn how to fight and be stealthy?"

"And resourceful too!" Matthias piped up. "Sometimes your supplies will be scarce, so you'll need to learn how to make things last, so we may have to train you to work with a low amount of food."

"Gee, you really think I can do that?"

"If you set your mind to it, sure, though it may admittedly be tough since you've grown up well fed."

"Well, like I said, I need to learn to survive, even if it's painful and it goes against everything I learned growing up."

"Maybe you'll learn something about yourself in the process, so it won't be too much of a loss. But hey, I'm proud of you for coming to this decision, kid. I know it wasn't easy," Nellie said, draping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"You got that right," she yawned.

"Wow, I think we have some good timing."

"Why, what do you mean?" Seraphine rubbed her eyes.

"We just got to the door to the Inis Holm hatch," Nellie said as Anthony opened the door.

"It's 8:00 too," he added. "You'd better get changed and get home before the curfew hits."

"I will," she said, taking her basket from Matthias and climbing the stairs. Halfway up, she turned around. "Thanks, guys. I'll be back in a couple Saturdays to get started. Maybe-Maybe I'll even get started on rationing my food in the meantime!"

"Good idea, see if you can!" Nellie agreed.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Sera," the trio called as Anthony shut the door.

Seraphine quickly pulled her mail dress from her basket and got changed, haphazardly putting things back in. She scaled the ladder and slipped through the heavy door before rushing home, not quite walking but not quite running. After all, she just wanted to go home and get rest. She was not interested in dealing with any confrontations or risking getting lost before curfew again.

After twenty minutes of weaving through near-empty streets, she finally found Viv's shop and scurried home from there, thankful to have found some familiar landmark.

She slipped past the Headmistress and practically kicked the door to her home open. She closed and locked it before placing the basket on her kitchen counter and trudging to the couch. She laid herself down and yawned again, relishing the silence for a few minutes. Then she opened her eyes and smiled, saying as she got up to get ready for bed, "A job well done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a gannet is informal British slang for a greedy person  
> **a gibbet is any instrument of public execution (mainly referenced when mentioning hangings)


End file.
